Eres mi estrella
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Alice era una novicia que soñaba desde niña con ser monja, Jasper era miembro de la banda más popular de Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo el destino puede unir a personas tan diferentes? ... Mal summary pero aquí está u.u gracias por leer
1. introduccion

**introducción**

Alice era una novicia en espera para ser monja, Jasper era un miembro de la famosa banda Twilight ¿cómo el destino puede unir a dos personas completamente diferentes?

La joven novicia no podía sospechar que su vida cambiaría de un momento a otro por la repentina enfermedad de su hermano gemelo, ni menos que tendría la oportunidad de reemplazarlo pero guardando el secreto de que es mujer. ¿cómo podrá lograr esto viviendo con tres chicos? ¿Habrán muchos problemas con los integrantes de la prestigiosa banda? ¿surgirá el amor cuando alguno de los chicos se entere de que el nuevo integrante de Twilight es una mujer?

Esas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán en Eres mi estrella

**quedo mal lo sé pero estoy un poquito decaida hoy dia y bueno esta basada en un dorama y trataré de subir el proximo capitulo pronto... si es que decido escribirlo es que estoy muy triste y no sé si continuar con esto u.u Gracias por leer que tengan una buena semana**


	2. capítulo uno

Alice estaba llegando un poco tarde a la misa en la catedral de Seattle, pese a sus años de noviciado en el convento aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de levantarse temprano los domingos . Estaba completamente decidida a convertirse en hermana y eso requería de algunos sacrificios, como lo era el hecho de tener que correr con su traje y velo blanco de novicia.

Cuando por fin llegó a la iglesia se encontró con que las puertas estaban cerradas, se ajustó un poco su velo y abrió las puertas procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Vio que las hermanas y todas sus compañeras estaban en la primera fila de asientos pero a Alice no le quedó más que ocupar la última. Mientras todos se ponían de pie para escuchar la oración, ella pudo ver que en la fila de al lado había una niña de unos 13 años sentada y escuchando música descaradamente.

-Apaga eso-susurró Alice mirando a la niña quien en vez de apagar su celular le subió el volumen, ganándose una mirada enfadada de la joven novicia-¡Te dije que apagaras eso!-musitó ahora un poco más fuerte ganándose la atención de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Alice le dirigió una última mirada a la niña antes de gatear hasta situarse detrás de ella e intentar quitarle los audífonos sin muchos resultados ya que la niña los sujetó con fuerza.

-¡Dámelo!-exclamó Alice enfadada.

-¡Nunca!-respondió la niña mientras ambas tironeaban del aparato haciendo que en un punto el celular saltara al centro del pasillo que conducía hacia el altar e invadiendo a la pequeña iglesia con la música de la banda de moda: Twilight.

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ya que toda la gente se había apresurado a ver de donde venía tanto ruido. La joven se apresuró a gatear hasta el ruidoso celular pero en vez de tomarlo lo único que logró fue empujarlo hacia donde estaban los feligreses.

No le quedó más opción que gatear por las bancas para llegar hasta el ya maldito celular y apagarlo. Por supuesto que esa acción le llevó un castigo, tendría que limpiar las estatuas del patio del convento y pedirle perdón a la madre superiora por haber llegado tarde y ocasionar un escándalo en la misa, pero eso ya lo haría después, ahora su prioridad eran las estatuas.

-Iniciaré con David el día de hoy-murmuró la joven con voz alegre mientras veía la perfecta replica del David de Miguel Angel-, Julian y Thomas serán los siguientes.

Mientras ella limpiaba la estatua no se daba cuenta de que era observada por uno de los representantes de la banda Twilight quien se aseguraba de que ella fuera la hermana gemela de Albert, el nuevo integrante del prestigioso grupo musical.

-Quien diría que la hermana gemela de Anthony es una monja-murmuró para si mientras comparaba una foto del cantante con la chica que limpiaba la estatua-. Vaya desperdicio que una chica tan linda quiera ser monja por toda su vida.

-¡David! ¿viste el escándalo que armé en la misa?-le preguntó la chica a la estatua mientras limpiaba-Cubrí la catedral con la música creada por grandes pecadores-Alice sin quererlo comenzó a tararear la pegajosa canción que había escuchado por primera vez en la iglesia. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta soltó el paño con agua para persignarse y luego agacharse para recoger el paño y cubrir la cintura de la estatua para evitar ver algo que la avergonzara-¡Lo siento David! pero es que no puedo verte porque se te ve todito ¿Por qué no puedes tener algo con que cubrirte como Julian y Thomas?- la bella chica continuó con su tarea de limpiar hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante-Parece que tienes popo de paloma en el trasero, al parecer todas las palomas han usado tu trasero como excusado accidentalmente. Si me voy a Roma ¿quién te limpiará con tanto cariño? ¡Que triste!

Alice debía ir a Roma para iniciar sus votos temporales y convertirse en monja del convento de Santa Verónica. Era lo único que le faltaba para poder cumplir su sueño a la prematura edad de 17 años, muchas chicas creían que era muy joven para tomar una decisión tan importante pero ella estaba completamente convencida de que ese sería su destino.

Cuando por fin terminó de limpiar a las tres estatuas Alice fue a hablar con la madre superiora para pedirle permiso y poder ir al centro de la ciudad en busca de sus boletos de avión para Roma.

-Alice si no quieres ir a Italia no es necesario que vayas.

-Pero es que yo si quiero ir - musitó la joven ya montada en la motocicleta que era su único medio de transporte-, estoy segura de que ese es mi destino.

- ¿ estás segura de que podrás ir y volver del centro en motocicleta?- preguntó la monja con algo de duda - eres tan despistada que temo que te pueda pasar algo.

- No me pasará nada dijo Alice muy segura de si misma a la vez que se ponía el casco de la moto sobre su velo blanco - ¡ Trataré de volver temprano!

Mientras la joven iba en dirección al centro se dio cuenta de que un auto iba siguiéndola. Frunció un poco el ceño a la vez que alineaba su moto hacia la izquierda para que aquel automóvil pudiera adelantarla , pero no lo hiso si no que la adelantó para bloquearle el camino. Alice miró muy extrañada y asustada al hombre que se bajó del auto para apoyar uno de sus brazos en el frontis de la moto y poder contemplar el bello rostro de la joven.

- ¿Conoces a Anthony?- preguntó aquel hombre mientras le quitaba el casco a Alice para ver el increíble parecido- Porque eres igualita a él.

Alice estaba muy asustada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios formaban el tierno puchero que utilizaba cuando estaba muy triste o cuando quería algo. Estaba tan nerviosa, que ni siquiera dudó en patear a ese tipo en sus partes bajas cuando se le acercó para tomarla del brazo. Sin embargo, se sintió culpable al instante cuando lo vio gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¿le he hecho daño señorita?- preguntó el hombre ya un poco mejor, sin embargo, eso no duró mucho ya que Alice le pegó con el casco para luego subir rápidamente a su moto.

Por un momento Alice pensó que había despistado a ese tipo que la acosaba, sin embargo, unos minutos después lo tenía a su lado tocando la bocina para que se detuviera.

- ¿Conoces a Anthony? - dijo el hombre mientras la perseguía -¿eres la hermana gemela de Anthony? Por favor detente algo le pasó a tu hermano.

Alice se detuvo inmediatamente preocupada por su hermano y se dijo que escucharía a ese tipo para despuer ir con Anthony o con la madre superiora si es que pasaba algo malo.

- ¿ qué le pasó a mi hermano?- preguntó Alice muy preocupada -¿le pasó algo malo?

-No es nada malo- dijo el mánager quitándole importancia al asunto- , es solo que ha sido seleccionado para ser el cuarto miembro de la banda Twilight, y necesitamos de su ayuda hermana.

- ¡Oh! Yo aun no soy monja- aclaró Alice sonriendo - , soy novicia en espera.

-Bueno pero ¿ayudarías a la banda Twilight y por sobre todo a tu hermano?- preguntó el hombre poniéndose de rodillas- por favor hermana, por favor.

- ya le dije que aun no soy una hermana-dijo Alice riendo.

-¿tengo que llamarla santa?- preguntó el mánager mirándola suplicante- ¿no? Entonces monjita ¿monjita? Monjita, monjita, monjita.

- está bien-dijo Alice ya compadecida de aquel hombre- ¿qué tengo que hacer para ayudar a mi hermano y a la banda rara que usted dice?

- es muy sencillo- dijo el hombre ya más tranquilo - : solamente tienes que hacerte pasar por tu hermano.

**bueno hasta aquí este primer capítulo se que quedó un poco mal pero espero que les guste la trama y gracias por leer y gastar un poco de su tiempo en esto .**

**Reviews n.n**

**ForeverTwilighter: hola bueno he decidido escribir esta historia y espero que te guste . Gracias por leer y sobre tu consejo creo que tienes razón. Ojala estés bien y un abrazo gigante**


	3. capitulo dos

Alice se subió al auto con el representante que luego supo se llamaba Aro Vulturi. Mientras conducía le explicó lo que debía hacer para hacerse pasar por Anthony.

-Escucha-dijo él sacando tres fotos de la cajuela-, lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar el contrato, después Anthony se encargará de todo. Sin embargo, me parece buena idea mencionarte a los miembros de la banda: Él es Emmett, es el baterista del grupo y creo que el más alegre- dijo mientras le señalaba la foto de un chico de cabello y ojos negros , con una gran sonrisa y pequeños rizos- El siguiente es Edward, el guitarrista , él es muy calmado y amable estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien - la foto de ese chico era la de un muchacho de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y con una sonrisa que a Alice se le antojó muy linda-. Por último está Jasper, él es el vocalista y líder de la banda , es algo perfeccionista y obsesivo con la limpieza y el orden- la joven se quedó mirando la foto de ese chico por largo rato, él era rubio y de cabello rizado, con unos hermosos ojos azules y sin duda para ella el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida.

Sin embargo, Aro olvidó mencionar que precisamente era Jasper quien más se oponía a que un nuevo integrante se uniera a la banda. Lo veía como un intento por reemplazarlo y eso hería profundamente a su ego. Ese día estaba bastante enfadado por tener que ver la firma del contrato del tal Anthony, estaba seguro de que nadie sería capaz de superarlo y se lo demostraría a los productores y representantes.

Alice estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que se hacía pasar por su gemelo y ni siquiera sabía si es que lo haría llegaron al edificio donde se haría la firma Aro le dijo que iría a estacionar el auto y buscar un poco de ropa, mientras él hacía eso la joven novicia caminó hacia un gran grupo de chicas que estaban esperando a alguien, al parecer eran las fans de la banda Twilight pero un detalle no dejó de llamarle la atención: todas estaban vestidas como ángeles y mientras caminaba entre ellas no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Que tiernas- exclamó la novicia mirando a las chicas-, todas están vestidas de angelitos pero no entiendo por qué.

-Es porque el ángel es el logo de la banda Twilight-le respondió una chica acercándose a ella y mirándola con curiosidad- . Y tu eres... ¿una monja?

-¡Oh no!-se apresuró en explicar Alice- Soy una novicia, me falta poco para ser hermana pero aun no hago mis votos temporales.

La chica se quedó mirándola algo extrañada, pero después todo se transformó en un caos cuando una furgoneta se estacionó en el frontis del edificio. Todas las chicas corrieron a ver que ocurría empujando un poco a Alice que ya estaba muy asustada por ese extraño comportamiento. A una de las chicas se le cayó un cartel que llevaba y la novicia corrió para intentar alcanzarla y devolvérselo, pero lo único que logró fue quedar algo más cerca del grupo de fanáticas y lograr ver lo que ocurría.

De la furgoneta blanca descendían los miembros de la banda Twilight y Alice pudo entender por qué tenían ese logró tan peculiar. Si los tres eran guapos en fotos, a la novicia le pareció que parecían verdaderos ángeles que caminaban en la faz de la tierra. Estaba tan embobada mirándolos , que ni cuenta se dio cuando Emmett, sorprendido por su traje de novicia se acercó a ella para firmarle el cartel que tenía en las manos, persignarse de manera algo chistosa y despedirse con un gesto y una sonrisa.

Alice estaba tan sorprendida que no supo en que momento el grupo de fans se dispersó dejándola sola y de pie sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, Aro no tardó en llegar para encontrarse con la novicia totalmente congelada.

- Hermana vamos-dijo intentando llamar su atención agitando su mano frente al rostro de la joven -, te traje algo de ropa y un poco te tela para que envuelvas tus hum... mm...tu ya sabes.

-¿mis qué?- preguntó un tanto confundida la joven.

-Tus senos- susurró Aro enrojeciendo y haciendo que Alice cruzara los brazos en forma de cruz sobre su pecho.

Aro la guió dentro del edificio y le indicó un baño en el que podría cambiarse. Mientras Alice se ponía esa ropa de hombre pensaba en como iba a hacer para que su voz tan aguda de niña, sonara un poco más grave como la de un niño. Se preguntó que imprevisto habría tenido su hermano para no estar ahí y hacerse cargo de ese asunto. Cuando ya estuvo lista y se miró al espejo no pudo evitar hacer ese tan tierno gesto con los labios, había quedado igualita a Anthony con la peluca y aquella ropa masculina que le quedaba grande.

- Si que son gemelos- exclamó Aro cuando la vio-,estoy seguro de que nadie se dará cuenta.

-Pero estos pantalones están muy rasgados- se quejó ella mirando su ropa-, además de que me quedan grandes y se me bajan.

-¡ tonterías !- exclamó Aro de inmediato- así se usan ahora, además no tendrás que disfrazarte por mucho tiempo.

Aro la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la oficina del dueño de la empresa y creador de la banda. Ese hombre la recibió con un abrazo e hizo que se sentara a su lado para firmar el contrato. Alice no sabía cual era la firma de su hermano por lo que optó por escribir Anthony con la mejor caligrafía que tenía, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y sonreír por haber ayudado al ser que más quería en el mundo.

-Muy bien-murmuró el dueño de la compañía- bienvenido a la banda y felicitaciones.

Alice sonrió por un momento antes de que la puerta se abriera estrepitosamente dejando entrar a un muy enfadado Jasper. La joven no pudo evitar asustarse cuando él se acercó hasta posar su perfecto rostro frente al de ella. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando el líder de la banda comenzó a analizarla de a poco y le dio miedo el hecho de que fuera a descubrir que era mujer.

-¿tan horrible eres siempre?- preguntó Jasper mirándola con asco y superioridad.

-Eso creo- respondió Alice con miedo de mirarle a la cara y tratando de que su voz sonara un poco más ronca.

Jasper sentía una gran ira por lo que veía un reemplazo inútil y estúpido . Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el brazo de Alice con fuerza con una mano y el contrato con la otra para llevarse a la joven a la fuerza. La pobre chica estaba más que asustada y cuando pasó por el lado de Aro lo miró suplicándole por ayuda ya que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-No me importa lo que dice el contrato- dijo Jasper mientras la jalaba a algún lugar-. Tú no vas a entrar a la banda hasta que yo lo diga.

Dicho eso la empujó con fuerza a una sala que al parecer era de grabación. Alice estaba aterrada, no podía dejar de temblar ya que dentro de la sala estaban los otros miembros de la banda mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿este es el chico nuevo?- preguntó Emmett poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza- Si que eres bajito, yo te imaginaba un poco más alto.

-Toma - dijo Jasper tirándole una hoja de papel- quiero oírte cantar porque si no me gusta tu voz te iras de aquí inmediatamente.

Alice no podía cantar una canción que no había escuchado nunca. Twilight sería tal vez una banda muy famosa pero ella no sabía ni cuales eran sus canciones ni por qué ese rubio de mirada arrogante la miraba como un padre a un niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura. Afuera tanto el dueño de la empresa como Aro intentaban abrir la puerta sin muchos resultados.

-Canta eso u otra cosa - le ordenó Jasper bastante enojado. Esperó unos minutos más y se dispuso a romper el contrato cuando Alice comenzó a cantar lo que era ¿una canción religiosa?

-"Ave María

Gratia plena

María, gratia plena

María, gratia plena

Ave, ave dominus

Dominus tecum..."

Alice siguió cantando su canción religiosa mientras los chicos la miraban sorprendidos tanto por la elección de la canción como por su hermosa voz. Aun seguía asustada después de cantar pero un poco más tranquila al ver que Jasper no había roto el contrato. Éste estaba aun más enfadado porque aquel chico cantara bien, dejó el papel del contrato en una mesa y salió despotricando en contra del chico nuevo un millón de maldiciones.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- dijo Edward poniendo su mano en el hombro de Alice y logrando un ligero estremecimiento de su parte-,bienvenido a la banda y no te preocupes por Jasper , ese es su raro modo de decir que sí.

-Tienes una voz increíble-le reprochó Emmett apareciendo a su lado-, me has puesto los pelos de punta- murmuró mostrando su brazo.

Cuando por fin Alice volvió a colocarse su traje de novicia se sintió muy feliz de no haber sido descubierta por nadie. Mientras caminaba con. Aro intentó calmarse por las emociones vividas en tan pocas horas.

- yo no sabía que los gemelos también tenían la voz igual-murmuró Aro sorprendido- ¡ha sido increíble!

- Yo aun sigo nerviosa- respondió sonriendo-,pensé que Jasper me había descubierto cuando me tomó del brazo. Señor Vulturi ¿podría decirle a mi hermano que pase a verme al convento por estos días? Es que el lunes me voy a Italia y quisiera despedirme.

-¿qué?- preguntó Aro sorprendido- ¿como que te vas?

-¿ mi hermano no se lo dijo?- preguntó Alice contrariada-, tengo que irme a Italia para hacer mis votos temporales y convertirme en monja.

-No , es que no puedes irte- dijo Aro pensando en voz alta-, tienes que hacerte pasar por Anthony durante un mes hasta que él pueda hacerse cargo del asunto.

-¡¿un mes?! -preguntó Alice horrorizada- ¿qué le pasó a mi hermano?

-Se hizo una cirugía facial- contestó el representante-, pero no quedo muy bien que digamos y está en Canadá arreglando el desastre que hizo con sus ojos, con decirte que ni siquiera puede abrirlos.

-Lo siento- dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño- pero yo no puedo ayudarles.

Comenzó a correr antes de que intentaran atraparla para convencerla de quedarse por un mes. En cuanto llegó al convento y le contó a la madre superiora lo que había pasado se pasó todo el día rezando en busca de alguna solución a su dilema interno. Quería ayudar a su hermano pero también quería cumplir sus sueños.

-Alice- la llamó la madre superiora entrando a la iglesia- , te has pasado aquí todo el día ¿acaso estás dudando sobre tu vocación?

-¡No, eso nunca!-se apresuró en decir la novicia-, es solo que me preocupa mi hermano y creo que estoy siendo egoísta.

-Dime una cosa-dijo la hermana mirándola con ternura- ¿por qué quieres ser monja?

-Porque lo he deseado desde que soy una niña- contestó Alice sonriendo- y porque sé que ese es mi destino.

**bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado c:**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Mato the Killer: me alegra de que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y espero que sigas leyendo y que estés bien .**

**-sophi: bueno no me resistí y comencé a escribir xd, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy n.n**


	4. capitulo tres

Durante la noche Alice se dedicó a empacar sus cosas ya para el martes porque el vuelo del día lunes había sido cancelado. Se dijo que no le importaba la conferencia de prensa que su hermano tendría en su presentación ni mucho menos el problema en el que el representante Vulturi había metido a Anthony. Bueno eso sí le importaba pero se convenció de que tal vez no era tan grave como ella creía y que si se iba a Italia no afectaría a nadie.

Ya el martes Alice se despertó muy temprano para partir hacia el aeropuerto de Seattle, en busca del sueño de su vida . Mientras la joven novicia iba en busca de la pista en la que estaría su avión se dijo que eso era lo que Dios había planificado para ella y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ya se sintió un poco más tranquila con su decisión.

En otra parte del aeropuerto los integrantes de la banda Twilight regresaban de un pequeño concierto en el que se habían presentado en un pueblo de Canadá, aun tenían trabajo que hacer antes de la presentación oficial de Anthony en la conferencia de prensa por lo que lo mejor era intentar volver a casa en cuanto antes y en lo posible sin llamar demasiado la atención

- Solo tenemos dos grabaciones y dos entrevistas murmuró Emmett sonriendo- ¡ Tenemos la noche la noche libre!

- En ese caso tendríamos que volver temprano- respondió Edward después de un rato-,recuerda que tenemos la conferencia de prensas.

- ¡Oh! Anthony- recordó Emmett de pronto-, si no estamos ahí el Presidente de la empresa se enfadará mucho y en los diarios habrán muchos artículos diciendo que no queremos al nuevo ¿Crees que Jasper aun no este de acuerdo con que Anthony se una a la banda?

Jasper quien supuestamente estaba escuchando música se enfadó de inmediato al oír el nombre de aquel usurpador que para él amenazaba con quitarle la fama y su lugar como líder de la famosa banda. Se apresuró en excusarse para ir a comprar un poco de café, no quería seguir escuchando esa conversación.

Mientras él buscaba una cafetería, Alice seguía en busca de la pista en la que despegaría su avión. Faltaban algunos minutos para que despegara su vuelo y ella aún no era capaz de encontrar hacia donde debía ir. Dando vueltas por el aeropuerto chocó de un momento a otro con alguien haciendo que tanto su pasaje para Roma como el celular de esa persona cayeran al piso.

-Lo siento- murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Alice se agachó a recoger el celular del que se dio cuenta era un chico y él hizo lo mismo para recoger los pasajes de ella. Cuando el joven se quitó sus lentes de sol, la novicia pudo reconocer esos ojos azules de inmediato y no pudo evitar recordar a Jasper analizando su rostro de forma demasiado detallada para su gusto, ahora estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y era muy obvio de que terminaría reconociéndola.

Completamente desesperada y asustada intentó tapar su rostro con el velo blanco de su traje y antes de que Jasper se incorporara completamente y pudiera mirarla, decidió correr para poder ocultarse lo antes posible.

- ¡ Hermana su boleto! - exclamó Jasper sorprendido por la reacción de esa chica-¡Su boleto! ¡ Hermana...!

Comenzó a correr en su dirección, llamándola, para poder entregarle sus pasajes a la chica, sin embargo, ella era un poco más rápida, y cuando Jasper pasó cerca de donde se encontraba Alice se ocultó un poco más entre las personas de un ascensor. Cuando estuvo completamente segura de que ya no estaba cerca, la novicia salió corriendo de su escondite para correr detrás de un poste blanco.

Ella no podía permitir que la reconocieran, se dijo que debía esconderse como fuera porque no tenía una buena excusa si es que él llegara a encontrarla. No era cosa de llegar y decir " Hola soy Alice y soy la hermana gemela de Anthony y por un pequeño error de mi hermano ahora debo reemplazarlo por un mes" . Además de que estaba el innegable hecho de que Jasper la intimidaba y le daba un poquito de miedo.

Alice respiró aliviada cuando se supo a salvo pero era mejor asegurarse de que ya no la perseguía así que se asomó un poco por uno de los lados del poste, sin embargo, y para su mala suerte vio que en uno de los ascensores que venían de bajada , Jasper la seguía buscando como si de eso dependiera su vida. Y como no tenía muchas opciones la novicia comenzó a correr de nuevo llevando a rastras su maleta.

Mientras corría se dio media vuelta para ver donde estaba el famoso cantante y lo vio donde hace tan solo minutos ella había estado de pie. A medida que Alice caminaba de espaldas y tapaba su rostro con el velo entró en una de las múltiples puertas transparentes de aquel aeropuerto, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría en esa habitación se asomó por una de las ventanas para vigilar que Jasper se alejara de ahí lo más pronto posible. Aun no entendía por qué la perseguía y estaba muy nerviosa por el hecho de que tal vez la hubiera reconocido.

Apenas se dio. vuelta un poco más aliviada pudo ver a unos turistas que al parecer eran jamaicanos. No quiso pensar que estaban fumando algo prohibido pero en cuanto la vieron apagaron los cigarrillos y ella les dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No se preocupen por mí- murmuró Alice antes de volver a mirar por la ventana y ver como Jasper se alejaba de ahí- , pero deberían dejar de fuma

Alice se dedicó a observar a Jasper desde una distancia prudente y cuando ya estuvo segura de que se encontraba fuera del campo de visión del joven, se arregló un poco el velo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en su mano no era precisamente su boleto de avión .

- ¡¿un celular?!- exclamó asustada y nerviosa a la vez que alzaba su mano izquierda para ver que estaba vacía- ¡ Mi boleto de avión! Jasper... mi boleto...

Jasper a su vez no dejaba de buscar a la dueña del boleto de avión y no precisamente porque quería recuperar su celular, siempre usaba dos. Pero se supone que el avión de la hermana despegaba en una hora y él ya estaba llamando demasiado la atención entre algunas chicas que lo reconocieron.

- ¿ Donde se supone que estás?- le preguntó Emmett llamando a su segundo teléfono- Es raro que yo te lo diga pero tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí.

- Lo sé- murmuró Jasper mientras seguía buscando-, pero es que tengo el boleto de avión de una hermana y se supone que se tiene que ir en una hora.

- Si es de una hermana tenemos que devolverlo - Emmett parecía realmente convencido con la idea-, voy a llamar a Edward para que nos ayude. Además no debe ser muy difícil de encontrar.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a buscar a la novicia por el aeropuerto y mantenían comunicación por teléfono en caso de que alguno la encontrara. Alice, en cambio, seguía a Jasper siempre con una distancia prudente con la esperanza de que él se aburriera de buscarla y dejara su boleto tirado en alguna parte.

Ella se apoyó en otro poste blanco y con el rostro completamente desilusionado vio como aquel joven rubio seguía en su obstinación de devolverle el pasaje. Quería llorar por la frustración que sentía en ese momento ¿ por qué tenía que haberse topado con Jasper si había un montón de personas con las que podría haber chocado? ¿ por qué precisamente él? Se dijo que si ese viaje era lo que Dios quería para ella no debería jugar con ella de ese modo.

Mientras ella espiaba a Jasper por uno de los rincones, Edward la vio pero al momento de llamarla la joven comenzó a correr como a quien persigue el diablo. De hecho Alice ya no se fijaba por donde iba ya que pasó por un lado de Emmett quien al verla comenzó a seguirla pero sin muchos resultados porque en ese momento estaba tomando helado. La novicia se vio rodeada por los tres jóvenes pero supo escapar y esconderse detrás de una pared antes de que eso sucediera.

- ¿ por qué tengo que tener tan mala suerte?- se preguntó en voz alta a la vez que un pequeño puchero escapaba de sus labios-. Ahora no es solo uno, son tres aunque podría correr donde está Jasper quitarle mi boleto y correr de vuelta hasta aquí, soy buena en eso. Es el plan perfecto.

Lo tenía todo visualizado, incluso la expresión de sorpresa que pondría él cuando ella le quitara ese valioso papel de las manos. Respiró profundamente una vez para infundirse valor y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, no sería difícil tomarlo ya que el cantante lo utilizaba para ocultar un poco su rostro de las fans que podrían reconocerlo. Sin embargo, cuando iba a mitad de camino los otros dos miembros de la banda se acercaron a Jasper y Alice tuvo que frenar y retroceder rápidamente hacia su escondite.

-Ya es la hora del despegue- murmuró Jasper a sus compañeros- y nosotros tenemos que irnos.

-Cierto - Emmett sonrió con algo de pesar-, ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

- era una hermana un tanto extraña- Jasper aun se sentía un tanto incomodo por no poder devolverle el pasaje a la novicia.

- Tenemos que irnos- Edward apresuró a sus amigos casi de inmediato-, recuerden la conferencia de prensa.

Los tres jóvenes se alejaron de ahí después de un rato, a la vez que Alice aun oculta observaba como su boleto de avión se alejaba de ella ahora en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Jasper. Se sentía en cierto modo estúpida y desilusionada ¿ por qué la suerte se le había escapado tan rápido?

-Mi boleto... mi boleto a Roma- el rostro de la joven solamente denotaba tristeza y cuando vio que Jasper guardaba su pasaje en su bolsillo pensó que se pondría a llorar-. Ahora sí que no puedo recuperarlo. Madre Superiora ¿qué haré ahora?

Comenzó a caminar hacia una de las bancas del aeropuerto aun con la desilusión y la tristeza a cuestas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se le habían pasado las horas en medio de su tristeza y tenía el celular de Jasper en su mano. Aun con pena se decidió a escuchar la música del aparato que tampoco pudo devolver a su dueño.

- Es la voz de ese chico- susurró cuando conectó el auricular al celular y la canción de amor comenzó a sonar. Se abrazó las rodillas cuando se quedó sola en la banca sin más compañía que la música y su soledad- . Es una buena canción, se parece a las que a Anthony le gustaría cantar.

A medida que escuchaba la canción los tristes recuerdos de su infancia en el orfanato de la catedral llegaron a su mente. De niños siempre molestaban a su hermano y a ella en el colegio porque eran huérfanos, los llamaban los vagos de la catedral y siempre Anthony estaba ahí para abrazarla y protegerla como buen hermano mayor por dos minutos. De hecho él había prometido que se haría cantante para poder encontrar a su mamá, creía que si ella lo veía en la televisión lo reconocería. Lo único que los gemelos sabían de sus padres era que su papá era un compositor y su mamá una cantante, por eso Anthony había escogido el camino de la música y Alice sabía que él y obviamente ella misma tenían muchas esperanzas en poder encontrar a su mamá.

- Dios, ¿esto que acaba de pasar es lo que tu quieres de mí?- se preguntó en voz alta- ¿a donde debo ir ahora?

Aro Vulturi le ayudó a entrar en una habitación del hotel donde se haría la conferencia de prensa para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Aun tenía puesto su traje de novicia pero ya era hora de dejarlo de lado. Alice se preocupo de envolver su pecho para que no se notara naday luego de ponerse el traje de gala blanco que por suerte era de su talla venía la parte más difícil: cortar su largo cabello negro . No se lo cortaba desde que tenía quince y nunca tan corto pero ese sacrificio era por su hermano así que debía convencerse de que su cabello volvería a crecer tarde o temprano.

- Desde ahora seré Anthony- susurró mientras terminaba de cortar su cabello- y no puedo usar peluca para que no me descubran.

La presentación del nuevo integrante de la banda se transmitiría en vivo por la televisión como si fuese un acontecimiento más que importante. Los periodistas se habían agolpado en la sala donde se descubriría por fin quien sería el segundo vocalista de la banda.

Los tres integrantes de la banda ya estaban en la conferencia junto al presidente de la compañía. Hablaron un momento sobre el descubrimiento del nuevo talento que sería parte de Twilight.

- Ahora es el momento en el que les presentaré al nuevo integrante de Twilight- exclamó el Presidente-, con ustedes ¡Anthony Brandon!

Las luces se apagaron y enfocaron hacia la puerta en la que se suponía estaba el nuevo integrante. Dentro Alice estaba muy nerviosa y aunque ya habían dicho el nombre de su hermano aun no era capaz de salir y enfrentar a los expectantes periodistas y a sus cámaras. Fuera, Jasper no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al suponer que ya no habría nuevo integrante ni ningún otro vocalista en la banda.

Pero las puertas se abrieron y Alice dio un paso al frente en cuanto supo que estaba lista. Apenas sintió los flashes de las cámaras se sintió intimidada por el miedo a que alguien notara algo anormal y se diera cuenta de que era una mujer, pero después de unos segundos se sintió un poco más relajada y comenzó a sonreír para las fotografías que de seguro aparecerían en la primera plana de los periódicos del día siguiente.

**hola bueno aquí estoy xddd actualizando lo más que pueda antes de entrar a clases :( Gracias por leer n.n y bueno espero que estén bien **

**Reviews n.n**

**- princessoftherock: hola n.n me alegra de que te haya gustado c: y bueno espero que estés bien.**

**- diam: hola bueno a mi también me gustan mucho los doramas y you're beautiful es muy genial n.n Espero que estés bien y bueno un abrazo n.n**


End file.
